The Murder of Anubis by TheCrazyGothPixie
by TheCrazyGothPixie
Summary: They say the souls of the murdered never rest until justice is done. After Eddie Miller is killed by a poisonous pancake, will he do everything in his power to make sure his killer gets jailed? Who DID kill him? I suck at summaries but please click! Rated T for mild uses of "bad language" strong violence and paranormal activity.
1. Prologue

The Murder of Anubis.

By TheCrazyGothPixie

Prologue.

Unknown Pov:

Eddie Miller/Sweet. Always getting in my way. He came to Anubis House and ruined my life. Well not anymore. I was about to get rid of Eddie once and for all. I overheard him talking to Fabian about how he was about to go downstairs and make a pancake. Now was my chance. I grabbed the first and second pancake in the packet and poisoned them. I hid in the laundry room and watched Eddie make the pancake that would lead him to his death. I watched as he ate. Suddenly his eyes went red and he put his hand on his mouth. He was choking. He was going to die. I watched as he fell to the ground with a huge thud, whacking his head as he fell to the hard floor, cutting his arm on the way down. As he drowned in a pool of his own blood and took his final breaths I stepped out of the laundry room and whispered: "Goodbye Edison. Sweet dreams." I stood over his lifeless body as he writhed in pain, even breathing in his own blood in a desperate measure to stay alive. I stood over him smiling as I watched his hand fall into the ever growing pool of blood and his eyelids close. Edison Sweet was dead. I had just killed him


	2. Chapter One

Hey Guys! I only posted this at 10 last night (UK time) and when I got back from school like 6 people had added this story to favourites, two people reviewed with EXCELLENT guesses! So I decided to carry on with this! I'll try to post once a day but I'm currently writing three stories. This one, Patricia's Return and an unpublished one called the Beginning of Patrome. Thanks so much for reading and please remember to review because I need two reviews on this chapter before I can carry on!

Me: Would the ghost of Eddie like to do the disclaimer?

*silence*

Me: Ok, Patricia you're my fave, can you please do the disclaimer?

Patricia: TheCrazyGothPixie does NOT own House of Anubis. If she did, Patrome would be together and Alfie would have found an alien by now.

Me: Thanks, on with the story!

Patricia POV:

I walked into Fabian, Mick and Eddie's room to see if Eddie wanted to do anything.

"Hey can is speak to Eddie?" I asked

"He's gone to make a pancake, funny really he's been 10 minutes now!" replied Fabian.

"Ok thanks!" I said an with that I went downstairs to the kitchen.

I couldn't see Eddie and what I saw when I slipped and fell was terrible. WORSE than terrible. Eddie lying dead in a huge pool of his own blood. Blood still trickling out of his wounded arm. I screamed.

Jerome POV:

I heard a scream and then cries for help. It sounded like Trixie. I ran down to the kitchen as quick as I could.

Then I saw Trix standing over a dead body and a pool of blood. Eddie's dead body.

"Oh..My..What happened?" was all I could get out. Who would do this to Eddie? Only Joy hated him to the point of murder but I don't think she's capable of that!

"I..I..I don't know!" was all she could say. She was stuttering the whole time. Suddenly she burst into tears and I put my arm around her to comfort her.

"I'll call the police!" I said an I dialled 999.

2 hours later the police came.

"Hello I'm detective Taliah Jones." said a tall women with tied back black hair and red lipstick. They carried Eddie's body out and got to work on detecting his cause of death.

-In The Night-

Unknown POV:

I grabbed the knife that had an Anubis House Students DNA all over it. I wiped the tip in the small bag of Eddie's blood that I saved. I put it under the counter. When Detective Jones found the knife and DNA tested it, she would immediately find them guilty. I smiled at my handywork when Mick walked in.

"Wait? YOU killed Eddie?"

"No, the murder is a cover up because he ran away. The body is fake. Come with me to see him. I was about to meet him." I said.

I walked Mick into the lake that was 1 hour away from Anubis House. When I was by the lake I led Mick into a hut. I tied him to a chair and grabbed my pocket knife. Mick was a great person but oh so gullible. I didn't WANT to kill Mick. I hated the thought of it. I didn't even want to kill Eddie. The anger got the better of me. That's not how court will see it though. I need to protect my secret. If killing Mick is what I have to do, then I will. I explained everything to Mick about Eddie's murder, why I did it, what's going on.

He gulped.

"Why have you brought me here?" he said.

"You saw me with the knife and Eddie's blood. You knew to much." I replied. He struggled but he wasn't going anywhere. I stood behind him and whispered quietly, incase anyone was around here.

"If you let me go I won't say a word!" he begged, stuttering through his every word.

"I'm so sorry Mick, there's no other way." I said. I was truly apologetic. I knew he would tell and then I'd get jailed.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm so sorry Mick. I don't want to do this." With that I pulled out my knife and killed him. I put his dead body in a bag and weighed it down with rocks. I then chucked it into the lake.

-Meanwhile In Nina's Dream….-

Nina POV:

"Nina, hey, Nina!" came a voice. I sat up in my bed and saw a ghost version of Eddie.

"Eddie?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Yes it's me, Neens I can't stay for long but I need to explain this to you. After a person's murdered, they are allowed to pick one person to go to in ghost form and tell them to find the killer. I know you're good at sneaking around and stuff so I chose you!" replied Eddie.

"So just tell me who it was?" I asked. Why didn't he just tell me?

"I can't. I'm not allowed AND when you go to the police there'd be no evidence. You need to work hard and gather evidence then go to the police. You can ask a friend to help but be careful who you trust!" said the ghost Eddie and then he faded away. I decided to bring Sibuna in on this, I know I can trust them!

Ok that's the end of this chapter! Now I need YOU! 4 of Eddie's relatives come to solve the mystery! Two girls and 2 boys. Just fill out this form and it could be you!

Example Character Form!

Name: Skyler

Age: 14

What to Eddie?: cousin

Gender: Girl

Paired with: OC

Hobbies: reading

Talents: dancing

Other info?: she likes chicken and has asthma.

Ok remember to review with who you think killed Eddie and Mick!

Bye

-TheCrazyGothPixie.


	3. Chapter Two

Hey Guys! I am SO pleased with how well this story is doing! A lot of you in the prologue guessed at Jerome and Joy, and now mostly guessing at Joy. I had like 3,4 or 5 reviews for the last chapter and I'm so happy that you guys like my story. I have the end planned but I don't really know what's going to happen before the killer is revealed! I'm going to put atleast 1 unknown POV in each chapter so look out! I recently posted a poll with guesses so vote please! This chapter is really the Sibuna side of the mystery! I'm so sorry for not updating ive been REALLY busy!

Ok so on with the Story.

Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis. If I did, Patrome would be together and Vera would have dated Victor (Verictor!) On with the stooorrryyyyy!

Mystery of Anubis. Chapter Two.

Joy:

"Joy, Joy wake UP!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

"Mara WHAT is it?" I groaned, still half asleep.

"Mick's gone missing!" she cried. I immediately shot up. Mick was my cousin. The cousin hated but still my cousin.(A/N: Mick and Joy are cousins)

"What? Where? How do you know?"

"I went to look for him to talk about…something and he wasn't there. Fabian didn't see him leave!" I was panicked now.

"Look Mara just let me sleep." I groaned and went back to sleep.

Eddie's Ghost POV:

I stood in this dark hellhole for the souls of the murdered. I had 24 hours before I could next visit Nina. I needed to give her a clue to who murdered me. I need her to figure this out. I think the whole house is going for interrogation today. I stood there wondering if Nina would figure it out when another pale figure came to be beside me. Tall-ish. Blonde hair, Blue eyes. It was Mick, in ghost form!

"Mick what are you doing here?" I asked. Shocked at the fact the popular jock Mick had been..murdered…

"I was murdered by the same person who killed you. I saw them trying to frame someone else by dipping a knife coated in someone's dna in your blood. I confronted them. They tricked me and said you just ran away so I believed it and followed them. They led me in a hut by a lake, told me why they murdered you and then killed me and threw my body into the lake!" he exclaimed. I was more sure now than ever that Nina needed to figure it out and go to the police, before this cold blooded killer murdered the whole house.

"I'm sorry Mick. You can visit Mara in a dream as a ghost and explain to her if you like?" I explained the whole process to him.

"No. She doesn't believe in ghosts and I wouldn't want to confuse her. Besides, I'm sure her new boyfriend Clarke would talk her out of it." he said through gritted teeth.

Taliah (detective) POV:

I walked into Anubis House, the place where Edison Sweet 'Eddie Miller' had been murdered. I was a top detective and had solved many crimes in my time but this was the hardest! I was getting alibis from everyone in the house today. My first was Michael 'Mick' Jason Campbell.

I walked into the house.

"Michael Campell?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"Went missing last night. No ones seen him." said the usually bubbly, today glum housemother Trudy Renwar. Right on cue, I got a phonecall,

"Hello?"

"Hello Detective Jones, a blonde haired boys body has been found in a lake near Anubis House. It seems he's been stabbed. He's a match to Michael Jason Campbell." said my assistant Charles. So Mick was murdered. Presumably by the same cold blooded creature that killed Eddie.

"What is it?" asked a tall blonde haired boy that I recognised to be Jerome Clark.

"Mick's body has been found, he was stabbed and then chucked in a lake about an hour away from here." I said all in one breath. Everyone looked shocked. Brown haired boy ran to his room. His American brown curly haired girlfriend ran up behind him shouting "Fabian! Fabian!" Poor guy. Mara seemed really upset, but not that upset.

"Anyway," I continued, changing the subject, "Interrogation must go on, first is Amber Maria Rose Millington," Amber walked out with me, not saying a word, her face frozen.

Ok the next chapter is the interrogation which I will post later as an apology for you going two days with nothing! Sorry this chapters slightly crap but I hope you like it!


End file.
